


Just Ask

by ThisGuyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Confession, Jeremy's back with the big gay mess energy, M/M, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyWrites/pseuds/ThisGuyWrites
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Just Ask

"Geoff, wha-"

"Did you ask him yet?"

"What? No! Is that why you asked me here?"

"Seriously? Fuck dude, just ask him. I'd honestly be surprised if he said no to you, he's got it bad almost as much as you."

"Did he say that?"

"Doesn't have to. It's in the eyes."

"But Geoff, what if-"

"But nothing. And no 'what ifs' either. You two flirt with each other so much, I'm shocked you aren't already sucking each other off."

"Alright, I think you're being a bit too dramatic here."

"Maybe so. But I'm still right."

"Just… shut up. Fine! I'll ask him."

"Uh huh. No rush or anything, but I can tell you're getting antsy. It's showing."

"Shut up."

°°°°°°°

"So Ryan. Wanna get a drink sometime?"

"A drink? C'mon, you guys know I don't drink alcohol. If you need someone sober enough to not let you kill yourselves, you can just ask."

"Heh… no, like… just the two of us? We could do coffee? Or milkshakes, those count as a drink. Right? Or… cake. You like cake? Of course you like cake what kind of dumb question was that?"

"Jeremy? Relax. Just talk, what's up? You seem shaken."

"Right. No, I'm fine."

"Sure. What were you asking me?"

"Uhh… do you want to go. Out. For a drink. Or food. With me. Like… on a date?"

"I...what?"

"Dammit. I'm sorry, this was a stupid idea that I never should've done. If we could just forget this ever happened that'd be great."

"No, Jeremy wait!"

"I'm such an idiot, I can't believe I listened to Geoff. Now I ruined everything."

"But I-"

"No, really you don't have to answer. I'd much rather act like nothing happened at all."

"Even after I say yes?"

"Especially after you… wait. Yes?"

"Yeah. If you'd stop rambling for one second, you'd hear me accepting."

"You're accepting?"

"Yes. Do you want me to be clearer? I agree to going on this date with you."

"Oh. Oh wow! Okay, cool. Uhh… so tonight? No, that's too short notice right?"

"I'm fine with things being too short."

"Did you just… I can't believe you Haywood. You're paying for dinner."

"But you asked me out."

"I'll just have to get the next one."

"Oh? So confident that there'll be another?"

"Well… I mean I was hoping."

"Relax, Jer. Tonight sounds great. I'll come and get you around eight. Deal?"

"Yeah. Deal."


End file.
